Don't Leave Me
by kuroyafirenight
Summary: Minific I thought up randomly late late late one night. Read and review if you wish. I will lengthen the story on request.
1. Dark and Cold

(A/N) Random piece I wrote. Just opened up notepad and started writing. this is what I got. No real plot, just a little interaction between Raven and Robin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did. Robin is so hot, especially when his hair is wet...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Has it always been so dark in my room?' Raven shivered and rubbed her hands on her arms. She could see her breath crystalizing in the air by the dim light coming from the moon outside. 'And cold...why is it so cold? Doesn't Cyborg control the temperature?' Raven sighed and wrapped a blanket around herself. Still shivering, she stood up from her sitting position on the bed and walked towards her door. She stopped, thinking. 'Where am I going? Oh well, I'll just go where my feet take me.'

As it turned out, her feet were taking her to Robin's room. 'Why?' she wondered. The door slid open, and there he was.

"Raven? What are you..."

"I was cold, and it was dark," Raven stated simply. "I felt lonely."

He stared at her for a few moments. "Do you want to come in?"

Raven nodded and stepped into his room. He had a small desk lamp turned on, and apparently hadn't been trying to fall asleep when she arrived outside his room.

"Are you an insomniac or something?" Raven asked.

"No, I just have a lot of work to do. Just because we're superheros doesn't mean we don't have paperwork," he responded. He didn't sound too thrilled to be the one who had to do it all.

Raven didn't respond. She looked around his room, at the pictures on his walls. Her eyes were drawn to his nighttable. On it was a spare mask, a flashlight, a clock radio, and a picture. It was the picture in particular that caught her eye. It wasn't a picture of the team all together, nor was it a picture of Starfire. It was a picture from a few years ago when the Titans had played a game of touch football. The picture captured the moment when Raven tackled Robin to the ground and took about eight seconds too long getting up.

Raven strode across the room and picked up the picture. "Why is this here?" she asked. She didn't mention that she had the double of the same picture sitting on her nightstand.

Robin blushed. "I...just kind of like that picture."

Raven smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. I have the same picture in my room."

Robin smiled back. "Why?"

This time Raven blushed. "I...to quote you, I just kind of like that picture."

She turned to leave. "I should go. You shouldn't have to deal with my lonely self at this hour."

"No, don't go! I want you to stay. Spend the night with me." Robin flinched as he noticed the undercurrent in that sentence. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I was kind of cold and lonely too." He grasped Raven's hand. "So, please don't leave."

Raven half-smiled. "I won't leave you. I'll be right here with you."

The two embraced, each inhaling the other's scent, basking in eachother's presence, knowing that the other was thinking the exact same thoughts that they were.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin sighed and let go of Raven. "Duty calls. We should go."

Raven grabbed his forearm. "When this battle is over, I want to tell you something I've never told anyone before. What happened on my birthday."

"I look forward to it." Robin said as he exited his room. Raven walked behind him, following him. Whoever the villian was, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Hive, Plasmus, it didn't matter. All that mattered was surviving the battle so the two birds could talk. So the two birds could be together. So the birds would never leave eachother, and share all that they had with eachother. 


	2. Coma

(A/N) Didn't really intend for this to be multi-chapter, maybe one or two chappies. But if I get enough requests, I will continue it. I think now I might add some plot. Yes...I will.

WARNING! SPOILERS FOR BIRTHMARK!

Chapter 2

Was it purely coincedence that on the same night Raven decides she will tell Robin about her birthday, Slade returned yet again? What it some cruel twist of fate that left Robin in the infirmary, deep in a coma?

These things Raven pondered dejectedly as she stared at the Boy Wonder's motionless body. 'Could I have saved him? Maybe if I'd just stayed next to him during the whole battle, he wouldn't have hit his head...wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly...'

Raven slipped into the memory of the battle the night before.

FLASHBACK

"It's nice to see you, Titans." A familiar, haunting voice spoke from somewhere above the Titan's heads.

"No, not again...not so soon after..." Raven's voice broke off. The voice started laughing, and Raven clutched the sides of her head. The strange symbols of her father, Trigon, burned all over her once again. Slade jumped, catlike, down from the rafters, walked over to Raven, and heaved her upward by her arm. She was dangling, lifted off the ground, and writhing in pain.

"Put her down, Slade!" Robin screamed. Never before had he felt such fury consume him. Not only was his arch-nemesis present, but he was hurting the one who mattered most to him.

Slade looked up, as if considering complying with Robin's request, then answered simply, "No."

Robin gritted his teeth. He knew Slade wouldn't let go. "Hiyaahhh!" he shouted, and leaped forward, extending his bo staff. Slade knocked him away like a mosquito. "Really Robin, such impatience. I'd expect better from you. Ah, I doesn't really matter. My expectations of you were, perhaps, to high."

Raven took advantage of his distraction to blast him with black energy. Slade promptly dropped her and did a couple of backflips. Once he was fifty feet away, he said, "Hate the message, not the messenger. Your father just wanted me to tell you that on the next full moon, he will come. The portal must be opened. Rage shall consume you, and hatred shall rule."

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. Give a rest, Slade!" Beast Boy said.

Slade just laughed, and stood there watching the Titans try to decide how to attack.

Robin rushed over to where Raven lay, in a crumpled heap on the floor. Suddenly a huge pillar of fire crashed into him, and bashed him into the wall.

"Robin!" Raven cried, her arm stretched out towards him from where she was, on her hands and knees. She raced over to where he was, and kneeled next to him. She held his head in her hands and ran her fingers through his hair.

In his infuriatingly calm voice, Slade said, "What are you so sad about? It's not like a demon can care for anyone. Or did you really think he cared for you?"

Raven sat very still. Her eyes glowed red and her teeth sharpened. She heard Slade approaching, and she said in a deathly low whisper, "Don't take another step."

Slade waited for five seconds, then stepped loudly forward.

Raven spun around to face him, and suddenly she was floating 10 feet above him, her cloak rippling beneath her and tentacles of darkness reaching out towards Slade.

"Yessss," he hissed. "Let rage fill you, let your anger feed your powers."

Suddenly Raven's eyes cleared, and she reverted to her normal state. "I will NOT give in to my demon side. Leave. Leave now, Slade."

Slade laughed again, and disappeared in a vortex of fire.

END FLASHBACK

Raven sighed. She'd been sitting in the infirmary all morning, watching Robin. Suddenly she remember a book she'd read, where they said that sometimes people in comas can hear you speaking even if they can't respond. "I'll give it a shot," Raven decided.

Raven leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. She kept them shut the whole time she talked.

"Robin. I don't know if you can hear me...damn, that sounds cheesy. Ok, I suppose I promised I'd tell you what the deal with my birthday was, so here it is. Before Slade pushed me off the tower, he showed me a vision of what my future was to look like. Jump City was torn and broken, and all of you were turned to stone. You...you had little ghouls crawling up you, trying to take you down. And you weren't wearing your mask. Anyway, I saw my father rise up from the rubble of the city, and the sight filled me with such terror that I, I was frozen. I couldn't move. This was an offering, Robin. My father is offering me a world of chaos and death. I don't want it, Robin! I want this world! I want life! I want...you. And," Raven stopped, and a tear leaked out from between her shut eyelids,"I don't know if I can stop it from happening."

She opened her eyes, and noticed with a shock that Robin had his eyes open and he was looking at her. "Ro...Robin? How much did you hear?"

He brushed away the tear that had fallen down her cheek, and said, "All of it. I remember hearing your voice in the darkness, and it drew me back. Don't worry, Raven. We'll find a way to stop your father. We'll prevent the chaos. Remember how Starfire went into the future? And history said that clock disappeared, but history was wrong. That means that the future can be wrong, too. We'll fix this together. I'll be here for you."

Raven smiled sincerely at him. "Don't leave me."

Robin answered, "As you promised before; I won't. I'll never leave you. I'd give my life for you." He didn't speak the three little words. The words that mean so much. He didn't need to. He and Raven sat there in a comfortable silence. No words were needed. They both heard his unspoken words:

"I love you." 


	3. Ancient Scroll

(A/N) Ok, I have officially decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic with a real plot. After chapter 2, how could I not? So, this fic is mostly about the small moments Raven and Robin share as they work together to find a way to prevent Trigon from controlling Raven. By the way, the commercial is from the episode with Control Freak where they get zapped into the TV. I thought it was funny, and decided to tie it into the story a little.

Disclaimer: Maybe one day I WILL own the Teen Titans! That would make me VERY happy. Robin would be MINE! ...and Aqualad.

Chapter 3: Ancient Scrolls

"The makers of Azarath and Metrion are proud to present Zinthos. New and improved, Zinthos gives you what you want, when you need it. And because it's blue, Zinthos goes with everything. Do not get Zinthos wet and do not feed it after midnight..."

The commercial droned on in the backround. The TV was on, but the two Titans seated on the couch weren't paying any attention to it.

"Zinthos is not right for everyone, and may cause bloating, cramping, disturbing visions, and growth of additional eyes. If you have trouble meditating, stop saying Zinthos and consult your ancient scrolls immediatly."

The last line of the commercial grabbed the attention of Raven, who was sitting next to Robin on the couch. The were close together, the sides of their heads almost touching as they both looked at the same book.

"Whoa, is that your father?" Robin asked, pointing to a picture of a huge, white-haired demon.

"Ancient scrolls!" Raven exclaimed.

"What?" Robin asked confusedly.

"Didn't you hear that commercial? They mentioned something about ancient scrolls. That reminded me of this ancient scroll that's in my room...somewhere. It might be able to help us," Raven responded.

"Ok," Robin said, and stood up. "Let's go find it."

Raven bit her lip uncertainly, but nodded and led the way to her room. The door slid open at her touch and they both stepped in. The door slid shut and Robin asked, "So where is it?"

Raven's face reddened. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Robin looked confused, but answered, "I'll try not to. So where is it?"

Raven sheepishly opened her closed door. As it slid open, she backed up against the far wall and pulled Robin back with her. "What..." he started to say, then stopped, because as soon as the closet doors were open, a gigantic pile of junk poured out. Everything from baseball bats to dead mice, from toy cars to computers, fell from the closet in one giant avalanche. The mudslide of junk slid across the floor, stopping only inches from Robin's toes.

"You mean," he stopped and gulped, then continued, "You mean, the scroll is somewhere...in there!" He had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"We had better start looking! C'mon, you take that side and I'll take this side," Raven said. Robin shuddered and thought, 'She sounded way too happy when she said that.'

Hours passed. "Hey Raven, I found this black book. Is it important or should I put it in the 'Give away' or 'trash' pile?"

"Give me that!" Raven said, suddenly worried.

"No...I think I'll read it first," Robin said, grinning madly.

"Give it here, Robin!" Raven shouted, and tackled him. Robin scooted away from her and stood up, at the same time opening the book.

"June 1, 1996: Today I was asked to join the Teen Titans, which consisted solely of Robin at the time. I would have said no, but something about Robin made me want to accept his offer. Maybe it was the polite way he asked, and how he didn't seem to pity me like most people. It's so infuriating when people pity me! Or maybe it was my inner teenager, telling me 'He's hot, so follow him.'"

Robin burst out laughing, and continued, enjoying the look of total shock and horror on Raven's face as he read what appeared to be her diary.

"June 23, 1996: I am REALLY bad at keeping up with journals. I totally forgot about it. Besides, we've had so many robberies and other crimes that I have hardly had time to eat and sleep, let alone keep up with a journal. But right now I have time. We have fought many villians; some reccuring, some new. Not too long ago, we had to..."

Raven interrupted him, saying, "Fine, read my journal if you want. I don't care! I have nothing to hide...that I remember. What happened next? I hardly remember writing those entries."

Robin grinned and continued reading, "Not too long ago, we had to go on an underwater mission. I didn't let anyone on the team know how deathly afraid of water I am. I am proud of how well I concealed my terror."

Robin stopped, and looked at Raven. "You could have told me. I could have let you stay home."

Raven looked at her feet, suddenly fascinated with her shoes.

"Look at me, Raven!" Raven looked up at Robin. "You don't have to hide everything inside. I know you have to control your emotions, but that doesn't mean you have to keep your thoughts and fears locked inside, too!"

Raven blushed, remembering the "Wicked Scary" incident. (A/N remember, the other episode that had control freak in it) "Just keep reading or something."

Robin obeyed. "Did I mention how Robin looked even hotter, if that were possible, when his hair is wet?" At that, Robin cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing. Raven's face turned scarlet. "You weren't ever supposed to see that," she said quietly.

Robin, still chuckling, managed to ask, "Am I really hot? You really think so?" Raven raised an eyebrow. He really seemed desperate to know if he was hot or not. 'I can have fun with this,' Raven thought.

"That was a long time ago, Robin. People change," Raven said.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, annoyed. He took a step towards her, then tripped over something from the closet. There, in front of his eyes on the floor, was the scroll. He couldn't explain how he knew it was the one. He just knew.

He picked it up and handed it to Raven. "I found it! Let's read it!" he told her.

Raven nodded, forgetting what they had been talking about, and they sat on her round bed and opened up the scroll.

"The Prophecy Foretold, And The Prophecy Controlled"

(A/N) Next chapter: the contents of the ancient scroll. It will tell the prophecy (which I will make up since I haven't seen the new episode yet, and I don't even know if the prophecy is in it, it's just the title or something.) and also how you can resist the prophecy, keeping it from coming true. But will Raven and Robin be able to stop the prophecy? Dun dun dun... 


End file.
